Tienda Catelia
by Sharonliv Arzets
Summary: Una visión diferente del episodio 467 de Seis Hermanas en el que Celia y Catalina le dan la cálida bienvenida a su nuevo negocio, "Catelia".


_Una corta historia de un solo capítulo en el que he plasmado mi propia visión de la trama del episodio 467 entre Celia y Cata, ese episodio en el que vimos a ambas mujeres tener una fuerte discusión por el hecho de que Cata estuviese buscando trabajo en un sitio en el que sí podía ejercer su pasión por la costura. En mi corto escrito no se lleva a cabo dicha discusión, porque las cosas son muy distintas. Este es un fic "M", así que podéis esperar momentito explícito entre Catelia, que es lo que sinceramente muchas estuvimos esperando después de su adorable primera vez y que lamentablemente ya no vimos, debido a la dirección en que la historia llevó a la pareja. Por fortuna siempre quedan los fanfics para que todxs nosotrxs podamos usar esas vertientes inexploradas de la serie y plasmarlas en forma de letras. Sin más que decir, acá os dejo con el one-shot, que espero que disfrutéis mucho._

* * *

Los cálidos rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana del sitio que anteriormente había sido "La Villa de París", mientras las figuras de Celia y Catalina se movían entusiasmadas de un lado a otro limpiando cada rincón y guardando en cajas el material que ya no tendrían en venta ahora que ellas eran las dueñas del local.

— Catelia... — Pronunció Cata casi en un susurro mientras sus manos acariciaban con mimo una de las plumas de uno de los sombreros que irían en el lado izquierdo de las estanterías principales de la tienda. — Sigo sin poder creer que esto no es simplemente un sueño, Celia. — Dijo luego de algunos segundos con voz ahora clara y llena de ilusión.

La Silva, que se encontraba subida en una pequeña escalerita de madera mientras limpiaba uno de los estantes, se giró con cuidado y esbozó una sonrisa a Cata, que la veía con ojos soñadores.

— Pues créelo mi amor, porque esto es real. — Exclamó Celia usando ese tono amoroso y delicado en su voz que tanto derretía por dentro a Cata.

Con cuidado, Celia bajó de la escalerita, puso en el mostrador el trapo con el que había estado limpiando la estantería, y se acercó hasta donde estaba su adorable novia.

— ¿Sabes? Por un momento temí que cuando yo te comentase mi descabellada idea de montar una tienda híbrida de costura mitad librería, no iba a gustarte del todo, porque se suponía que había comprado La Villa de París para ti... — Celia bajó la mirada y la dejó fija en las manos de Catalina al tiempo que se las empezaba a acariciar con los pulgares.

— Es comprensible que hayas tenido ese temor, Celia. — Los pulgares de Cata empezaron a rozarse delicadamente con los de Celia. — Hay todavía mucho que tenemos que conocer de la otra, y esta era una circunstancia nueva en la que tú no sabías cual podía ser mi reacción. — Celia volvió a dirigir su mirada a los ojo de Cata, que brillaban con luz de amor. —Cuando me dijiste que habías comprado La Villa de París me emocioné mucho, pero lo que me hizo verdaderamente feliz fue cuando me comentaste tu idea de unir nuestras pasiones en una sola tienda, porque pensaste en las dos... en tus anhelos y pasiones, y al mismo tiempo en los míos. De eso se trata el amor ¿verdad? — De repente la voz de Cata se tiñó de timidez debido a que la última parte de su oración era una pregunta genuina nacida de su inexperiencia en las relaciones románticas.

— Sí, Cata, de eso se trata el amor.

Las palabras de Celia salieron de su boca impregnadas de un deseo apasionado que fue instantáneamente percibido por Catalina. Un cosquilleo delicioso se hizo presente en los cuerpos de ambas mujeres y sin decir palabra alguna, las dos ya sabían bien lo que deseaba la otra en aquellos momentos. Las manos de Celia se dirigieron al tierno rostro de Cata y lo acariciaron son sutileza y adoración. Cata por su parte llevó sus manos a la cintura de Celia y empezó a acariciarla al tiempo que aprovechaba el gesto para acercar más y más sus cuerpos. La puerta de La Villa de París estaba bien cerrada, así que no tenían de qué preocuparse. Los rostros de ambas mujeres estaban ya a pocos centímetros, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran en un tipo de danza adorable que dentro de pocos segundos dio cabida para que sus bocas se unieran. Sin romper el beso que compartían, Celia fue dirigiendo sus cuerpos hasta la trastienda. Allí ambas empezaron a deshacerse de las prendas de la otra con una sincronía tan perfecta que parecía coreografiada. Al estar completamente desnudas dedicaron unos breves, pero remarcables segundos para deleitarse en la vista que ofrecían sus cuerpos deseosos de fundirse en uno solo. Siempre habían hecho el amor en la cama de Cata, así que era excitante para las dos poder probar algo nuevo. Sin que ninguna tuviese que decirlo en voz alta, ambas habían llegado a la conclusión que hacer el amor en la trastienda de _su_ nueva tienda sería la manera más perfecta de limpiarla con su amor. Si en verdad había una energía negativa allí que había causado tanto pesar a Adela, Germán, Carolina y Antonia, posiblemente ese día sería erradicada.

Cata fue la primera en romper el hechizo del silencio al pegar su cuerpo al de Celia y empezar a besarla de nuevo con total entrega. Gemidos suaves salían de sus bocas como efecto del roce entre sus cuerpos vibrantes. Las manos de Cata se instalaron ansiosas y pícaras sobre los pechos de Celia y su boca descendió hasta el cuello delicioso y palpitante de su amada. La Silva se dejó sumergir en el placer que el toque y besos de Cata despertaban en ella. Recordó la primera vez que estuvieron juntas, esa noche de tormenta en la que una tímida, pero entregada Catalina se dejó guiar por sus caricias. Era excitante para la Silva cuando Cata tomaba las riendas durante sus sesiones de amor, porque dejaba ver lo mucho que habían seguido fortaleciendo su conexión como amantes.

Entre jadeos, Celia tomó con firmeza la cintura de su novia, quien seguía devorando a besos su blanco cuello, y la fue guiando hasta la mesita que se encontraba en el centro de la trastienda; mesita que por fortuna habían dejado ya sin nada encima y que por lo tanto se encontraba bien lista para lo que la mente de Celia preparaba. Cata sabiendo muy bien qué pasaba por la cabeza de la escritora, se sentó en la orilla de la mesita y abrió sus piernas lentamente, invitando a Celia a que procediera. La Silva esbozó una sonrisa sensual como respuesta a la excitación creciente dentro de ella. El simple hecho de darse cuenta de la poderosa sincronía que ambas compartían cada vez que hacían el amor le brindaba placer y gozo. La mesita era de baja estatura, así que cuando Celia se hincó frente a Catalina, quedó a la altura perfecta. Sus brazos se extendieron por los muslos suaves de su amada y los acarició con adoración. Su mirada se dirigió al rostro de Cata y al ver esa mirada llena de deseo y su boca entreabierta, Celia sintió cómo su entrepierna se humedecía más y más. Había algo en el rostro de esa joven que volvía loca a la Silva. Y en ese preciso momento Celia se dio cuenta que ese "algo" era la explosiva combinación entre la ternura y sensualidad que desprendía Catalina en todo momento, no sólo cuando hacían el amor, sino siempre.

Celia se aferró con cuidado de los muslos de Cata y llevó su boca hasta el sexo palpitante de su amante. Un gemido profundo salió de los labios de Cata, al mismo tiempo que sus uñas se clavaban en la mesa y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza. La lengua de Celia no tardó en empezar a instalarse entre los pliegues húmedos de la joven. El ritmo fue aumentando, haciendo que las caderas de Cata se movieran al compás que marcaba la lengua de Celia dentro de ella. Sus manos dejaron su sitio en la mesa y se colocaron en la cabeza de Celia, en donde sus dedos enredados en ese delirante y hermoso cabello ejercían algo de presión para sentir más cerca a Celia. El nombre de la escritora brotaba ya de sus labios con un tono ronco y jadeante que anunciaba la llegada del clímax. Ambos cuerpos explotaron de placer al mismo tiempo. Cata se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la mesa en la que estaba sentada. El sudor adornaba su cuerpo desnudo y su respiración agitada hacía que sus pechos subieran y bajaran mientras trataba de recuperar bien el aliento. Cata podía sentir cómo su cuerpo todavía se estremecía como efecto del delicioso orgasmo que acababa de tener. Los segundos siguieron pasando y no había señales de que la Silva fuese a subirse a la mesa con Cata para acurrucarse a su lado, así que extrañada, Catalina hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse para ver qué hacía su amada. Al hacerlo vio a Celia recostada en una pose seductora sobre varios vestidos y telas que estaban tirados en el suelo. Su pose era tan provocadora que, la joven modista se levantó de aquella mesa como si estuviese bajo un hechizo, ignorando el agotamiento que todavía se extendía por su cuerpo. Fue a acurrucarse junto a Celia. Sus miradas se encontraron y sus extremidades empezaron a entrelazarse.

— Te quiero, _mi amor_. —Dijo Cata mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa suave.

Era la primera vez que Cata le decía "mi amor", y eso derritió por completo el corazón de Celia. Observó a su adorable y hermosa novia con inmensa ternura y la besó en los labios.

— Yo también te quiero. — Contestó Celia al romper el tierno beso.

Celia pudo notar cómo los ojos de Catalina volvían a oscurecerse al teñirse de excitación, y eso la hizo sonreír divertida. Conocía muy bien a su amada Cata, y por lo tanto sabía que la sesión de amor no había acabado. Teniendo eso claro fue que decidió buscar un sitio más cómodo que la mesa. No estaba equivocada. Las manos pícaras de la joven no tardaron en empezar a acariciar con adoración y frenesí la entrepierna de Celia. La escritora cerró los ojos al sentir la boca de su amada devorándola en un beso ardiente y llenísimo de pasión. Mientras seguían haciendo el amor había algo que salía de ellas más que el sudor y sus jugos, ambas pudieron percibirlo fuerte y claro mientras se unían y soltaban el nombre de la otra como una oración sagrada. Ese algo era la esencia de su amor, que se extendía por todo el lugar y lo sanaba y limpiaba de todo lo que alguna vez hubiese podido envenenarlo.


End file.
